


Test Flight

by yeahyoursisbetterprobably



Series: Fink and the Dragon [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Can you steal from your own house?, First Flight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyoursisbetterprobably/pseuds/yeahyoursisbetterprobably
Summary: Nuffink wants to try something new.





	Test Flight

“Hey Uncle Fishlegs.”

“Good Morning Nuffink. What brings you to see me this morning?”

“What? I can’t just pop by to say good morning?”

“Nuffink, I have known you since you were born. You’re either in trouble, or about to get into trouble.”

“Oh, ouch. I am very much hurt!”

“Your father was the same way.”

“People say that. I don’t see it. But I actually just have a question. Figured if anyone would know, our official archivist would.”

“Okay, let’s hear it.”

“Great! Um, okay, so. Everyone always talks about dragons, and keeping dragons and riding dragons, but no one ever talks about how it was all supposed to work. Like, did we have ... adoption agency Vikings? Or, dragon-riding-training Vikings? How do you outfit a dragon?”

“All very good questions. Let’s start with the simplest. We, that is Gobber and your father, mostly, used to have a saddlery next to the forge. It was big business back in the day.”

“Saddles?”

“Oh every shape and size you could imagine. I’ve still got Meatlug’s at home.”

“You do?”

“Most people do. It’s a ... nice reminder.”

“I’ve never seen mum or dad with something like that.”

“Well, for your dad, the dragons moving on was especially hard. I know for a fact, though, that Hiccup still keeps his very first saddle.”

“But where? I’ve never seen it, and our house isn’t that big.”

“That’s something you’ll have to ask him. But we’re getting off track ... “

“No, it’s fine! I have to go anyway! Maybe we can talk more later. ‘Kay, thanks, bye.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Now, where would you keep and old saddle, dad?” Nuffink asked his empty house.

There were only so many places he could look, but he didn’t have all that much time before someone came home.

“If I wanted to hide something, but still keep it as a reminder, I’d put it in a place where it’d be close to me.”

Nuffink tapped his thumbnail on his teeth in thought.

“Dad’s office! But where?”

He nervously crept into room. He and Zephyr almost never came in here, so it would be the perfect place to keep something private. Fink just hoped he was right.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, that was terrifying close.”

Nuffink had the luck of both finding what he was looking for, and hearing someone come into the house at the same time. Not able to leave his dad’s office through the door without getting caught, he’d taken a last minute dive out the window instead.

 

But he had found the saddle!

 

It was old. But dad had obviously, obsessively, kept it in meticulous condition. Nuffink just hoped that Shameless would go along with it.

 

So far they’d not really, well, discussed flight. But, ever since they’d met, Fink had never been able to get the idea out of his head. He couldn’t imagine that there’d be anything more amazing than being able to fly. And now, just maybe, he’d get the chance to get out there.

 

Shameless was already waiting for him, as happy to see him as always.

“Hey girl! You been waiting long?”

Fink left his pack and the saddle against a rock and gave Shame her scritches.

“So, I’ve got something I want to run by you.” He collected the saddle and held it out to her.

“You wanna take me up there” he gestured with his chin to the sky “maybe?”

Shameless narrowed her eyes and sniffed almost disdainfully, but whatever she could scent mustn’t have been too bad, because her ear plates pricked up and her head twitched curiously and she chirped.

“So, what do you say?”

 

She lets him put the saddle on her.

“Well, how does it feel? Not itching? Pinching?”

Shameless does a full body arch, flaps her wings, and shakes herself out. The saddle sits well, doesn’t slip, looks like it’s on comfortably.

“Well, here goes nothing. Don’t let me fall, okay.”

Nuffink pulls himself onto Shameless’ back.

“Right, then. Let’s take this nice and slow.”

Shameless takes off gently, getting used to having someone on her back, and making sure that Fink doesn’t lose his seat. They leave the trees behind, and she levels out, banks, and heads towards ocean. Fink alternates between awe and terror, his heart feels like it’s about to burst out of his chest. Shame keeps them steady, takes her turns slowly, and Nuffink begins to relax. Begins to enjoy the wind and the wide open sky.

“This isn’t so bad. I could get used to this. Why don’t you show me what you’ve got, Shameless?”

 

His dragon tenses under him, and something tells Fink that this is the moment to begin feeling nervous. Shameless shoots suddenly upwards, and Fink has to latch on to her neck to stay on. Once they reach the clouds, Fink realises that, up ‘till now, what they’d been doing could hardly be called flying.

 

Shameless plays with the sky. She twists and tumbles through the air. Her wings cut through soft cloud-white. She rolls, dives and loops. Fink is certain that at any moment he’ll die; but he’s never had this much fun in his life.

“This is amazing!”

Shameless roars in response, delighted to show off

 

Eventually, after Shameless has had her fun, their flight flattens out above the wide, blue ocean, and Nuffink falls to lay across her back.

“You know something Girl? I don’t think I ever want to touch the ground again.”


End file.
